Get Away
by iLzm
Summary: Summary: "Nora Simons, una persona con un don especial es buscada por el gobierno, al igual que otras personas con la misma capacidad"


**_Get away_**

**Summary: "Nora Simons, una persona con un don especial es buscada por el gobierno, al igual que otras personas con la misma capacidad"**

* * *

><p>El día era soleado pero no hacía calor, estaba fresco, Iba en dirección al centro para encontrarme con unos viejos amigos. Apenas fui llegando comencé a encontrar policías por todos lados ¿Qué estarán buscando? Pensé, y a los pocos segundos llego la respuesta… a mí. Digamos que yo era un tanto especial ¿En qué aspecto? Pues contaba con ciertos dones.<p>

De pronto un policía de cuerpo robusto camino hacia mí, tenía varias armas rodeándole el cuerpo y una en la mano, me tense y me puse nerviosa no sabía que hacer ¿Tenía que correr o solo tenía que actuar como si fuera alguien más? Llego a mí y mantuve la cabeza baja.

-Disculpe joven ¿Ha visto a esta señorita?- Me pregunto.

-Ah ¿A ella? – Mire la fotografía, esto era increíble.

-Sí, la muchacha de la foto.

-No lo siento.

-¿Y a esta otra? – Estaba en shock.

-No señor ni idea.

Seguí caminando un poco más rápido de lo habitual, continuaba con la cara un tanto hacia abajo tratando de que no me reconocieran. En las siguientes cuadras lo único que veías eran policías, no sabía que había hecho para que me buscaran tanto. Llegue a una calle donde había un semáforo en rojo mire hacia los carros que estaban esperando el color verde para seguir, y vi un rostro que se me hacía familiar.

Fui corriendo hacia su auto y toque la ventanilla del copiloto, enseguida abrió. Sentí tanta calma al ver al muchacho de piel rubia y ojos azules, su nombre es Scott, amigo de la infancia y por suerte somos tan cercanos.

-Necesito tu ayuda Scott. – Al momento de decirlo mis lágrimas se estaban derramando poco a poco.

-Tranquila Nora, todo estará bien ¿Cómo quieres que te ayude? – El tono en su voz era reconfortante, me tranquilizaba un poco - ¿Sabes por qué te buscan?

-No tengo la menor idea, no hecho nada para que pongan a tantas personas sobre mí. – claramente mis amigos no sabían sobre mi don "especial".

-¿A dónde quieres que te lleve?

-¿Recuerdas a Melanie? Necesito que me lleves a su casa.

Lo fui guiando hacia la casa de mi amiga Melanie pero nos era imposible continuar, aun no salíamos del centro y ya había un retén de policías más adelante e iban checando carro por carro.

-No pasaremos de esta – Confesé.

Tenía un fuerte presentimiento sobre ello. Estábamos lo suficientemente lejos para que pudiera bajar del carro y salir corriendo de ahí.

-Muchas gracias – le di un beso en la mejilla y corrí lo más rápido lejos de ahí.

Unas cuantas calles después había una parada de autobús, al parecer no había ni un solo policía. Maldije dentro de mí, se estaba acercando un grupo de personas y detrás de ellos venían varios policías. No lo dude ni un segundo tome el autobús que venía aunque no sabía bien a donde decía que se dirigía pero no importaba, lo que tenía que hacer era salir de ahí.

En cuanto subí me senté en los asientos del fondo, sabía que no era muy buena idea pero no había de otra. Después de haber avanzado unos 3 Km había un retén de policía. Me di cuenta que se subía un policía al autobús de enfrente ¿Estarán inspeccionando cada uno? De nuevo tenía la respuesta… sí. Se subieron dos oficiales a el autobús en el que iba, pedían identificación a cada una de las muchachas y hombres, espera ¿Hombres para qué? Ahora tenía una gran duda sobre ello.

Rápidamente abrí mi cartera y saque todas mis identificaciones y las escondí dentro de un hoyo debajo de mi asiento. Me pinte rápido para marcar una diferencia entre la foto que tenían ellos de mí, al menos eso los despistaría un poco.

-¿Identificación? – pregunto el policía.

-Lo siento no tengo ninguna – respondí, miraba hacia mis uñas y jugaba con ellas.

-¿Puedo revisar su mochila? – tenía que acceder así no crearía ninguna sospecha.

-Claro adelante.

Abrió mi bolso e inspecciono todo lo que tenía dentro e inclusive mi cartera, al parecer no creía que decía la verdad.

-¿Le puedo hacer un pregunta? – El solo asintió con la cabeza - ¿A quién buscan?

-Lo siento señorita, eso es información privada y la verdad no se mucho sobre ello, solo cumplo con mi trabajo.

-Está bien, gracias. – dije.

Después de unos 20 minutos quedaban pocos pasajeros en el autobús, decidí bajarme en la próxima parada.

Era un campo grande con pastos color verde habían unas cuantas casas grandes y muy preciosas, del otro lado había una zona de juegos para niños, detrás de ellos había montañas, arboles grandes, bosques y la vía del tren que pasaba por ahí.

Me senté en la acera, ya tenía unos minutos de ganancia, sentía que el corazón ya estaba prácticamente de fuera y mi pulso estaba muy acelerado, tenía que actuar de manera normal así que fui a los juegos y me senté en los columpios. Comencé a pensar en un plan. Era obvio que no podía regresar a mi casa para estas horas seguramente ya ha de estar completamente de policías rodeando la zona. Unas señoras comenzaron a secretear entre ellas, salí corriendo del lugar hacia las vías del tren.

-Esa es la chica. – escuche a lo lejos.

-Llamen a la policía.

-¡Mierda! –grite dentro del bosque.

No tardaran ni 5 minutos en llegar la policía ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Me quite el suéter que tenía puesto y el listón que tenía en el cabello, me adentre unos veinte pasos más en el bosque, esto serviría para distraerlos durante un rato, así probablemente creerían que estoy en algún lugar dentro del bosque y no en otro lado, automáticamente tendría más posibilidades de escapar.

Escuche que se acercaba el tren "Esta es mi oportunidad" pensé, deje tirado mi suéter a cierta distancia y el listón del cabello unos metros más adelante. Visualice la escena y parecía algo perfectamente creíble. Corrí hacia las vías del tren esperando a que se acercara, ya que lo tenía frente a mi comencé a correr a la par del tren, obviamente el tren iba más rápido que yo pero para mí fortuna en el último vagón había una puerta abierta, tropecé con una piedra y caí en un charco de lodo, pude levantarme a tiempo.

Salte con las pocas energías que tenía y logre entrar al vagón. Una vez dentro note que era un tren de pasajeros y que había entrado a la cocina.

-Oh disculpen – dije apenada.

-¿Tienes algo me dijo uno de los jóvenes cocineros? – no sabía que responder - ¿Por qué tienes ese aspecto?

Gire y vi mi imagen reflejada en una olla de la cocina, parecía vagabundo, genial así no me distinguirían. Tenía la cara llena de tierra y lodo, la blusa toda sucia, el pantalón roto, maquillaje corrido y el cabello todo lleno de nudos y despeinado, parecía que había corrido una maratón.

-¿Qué tienes? – volvió a preguntar.

-Me venían siguiendo… – vamos tienes que inventar algo, hice que me salieran las lágrimas – un señor me quería matar – dije ya llorando- tenía que huir y esta era la única manera, si los molesto me puedo bajar en la siguiente parada.

-Oh querida estas a salvo aquí. – Dijo una señora que estaba presente.

-Muchas gracias de verdad – esta vez lloraba enserio, no sabía que hacer o como salir de esta - ¿A dónde se dirige este tren?

-Vamos a Etrova, el país vecino.

Al menos ahí no correría tanto peligro. Desde hace unos 100 años Etrova y Lithycon (mi país) no tenían contacto alguno entre el gobierno. Todo comenzó siglos atrás. Lithycon siempre ha querido controlar todos los países y habitantes existentes en nuestro mundo. Quería comenzar derrotando a Etrova, el país vecino, ya que parecía un país que caería fácilmente pero fue todo lo contrario. Etrova contaba con las mejores tecnologías y armas para poder derrotar a Lithycon, mas nunca las habían utilizado porque eran un país pacifista, pero en cuanto Lithycon iba a lanzar la primera piedra Etrova amenazo con destruís completamente a su enemigo.

Desde entonces se firmó un tratado entre ambos países para evitar futuros conflictos. Solo se puede viajar al país vecino si se va en avión o en tren, ya que así seguridad se puede encargar de checar que ningún habitante introduzca algo que sea motivo de una futura guerra.

Afortunadamente la ciudad en la que vivía estaba justo en donde se colindaba con el otro país en cierta manera, pero no había forma de cruzar a Etrova a pie, así que no había problema en que algún fugitivo (como yo) fuera al país vecino caminando.

-Hija necesitas ropa nueva y un buen baño caliente – dijo la señora - ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Me llamo Nora.

-Bienvenida al tren, Nora ya estas a salvo. – Hizo una pausa – Yo soy la señora Gledhill pero puedes llamarme Ana y él es Jev.

-Prefiero Patch señora Gledhill.

-Como sea muchacho – dijo Ana – te llevare a mi habitación donde podrás darte un buen baño, en un momento te llevare algo de ropa. – asentí.

-¿Les puedo pedir un último favor?

-Claro – dijo Patch.

-No le hablen de esto a nadie, tengo mucho miedo de que ese señor tenga contactos o conocidos que puedan finalizar con el trabajo – así me aseguraría de que nadie más que ellos supieran de esto.

-Cuenta con ello hija.

Tenía un buen presentimiento sobre este viaje, me sentía como si estuviera en mi hogar por la forma en la que me recibieron, estaré eternamente agradecidos con ellos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola queridos lectores y lectoras, pues bueno este es un nuevo fanfic que les traigo, los nombres están relacionados con los personajes de hush hush pero la historia es completamente mia, espero sea de su agrado y semana tras semana estaré subiendo uno o dos capítulos. Les propongo algo: Si comienzo a tener mas seguidores sobre la historia y sobre todo Reviews, subiré 2 capítulos semanales ¿Les parece? Espero esta historia sea de su agrado y dejen sus opiniones por favor que son importantisisisimas, muchas gracias a mis nuevos lectores 3 besos!<strong>_

_**-iLzm**_


End file.
